Lágrimas às Luz da Lua
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: É noite. No alto de um edifício, tendo somente a Lua como testemunha, Yue decide contar à Sakura suas mágoas e preocupações.


Lágrimas à Luz da Lua

Anoitecia na cidade de Tomoeda. Do alto de um edifício, uma figura esbelta observava atentamente o movimento na cidade naquele início de noite. Yue contemplava silenciosamente as pessoas voltando para casa após um duro dia de trabalho. O tráfego de carros era intenso naquela hora. Aos poucos, aqui e ali, uma casa acendia uma luz. Não demorou muito, e toda cidade estava iluminada por inúmeras luzes prateadas; luzes estas, que pareciam minúsculos vaga-lumes naquela imensidão de concreto e cimento.

Yue olhou para cima, e admirou a Lua, assomando imponente e bela no céu. Estava cheia e brilhante como há muito tempo não se via. Não havia nuvens naquela noite, o que tornava a visão da Lua ainda mais impressionante.

Ele não soube ao certo por quanto tempo ficou olhando tudo aquilo. Mas quando se deu conta, já havia anoitecido por completo, e o imenso relógio da torre anunciava dez horas. O anjo sentou-se na beirada do edifício, e uma pequena lágrima rolou em seu rosto. Uma lágrima solitária, a primeira após longos anos de existência. Não chorava desde que Clow havia deixado este mundo. Mas também, nunca tivera a chance de chorar sua morte nos anos posteriores, uma vez que estivera aprisionado no Livro. Nem mesmo após ser libertado, chorou uma vez sequer. Agora no entanto, toda sua força parecia ter se esvaído de seu corpo e de sua mente.

O Guardião imaginava o que iria acontecer no futuro. Não num futuro próximo, mas daqui há quarenta, cinqüenta anos talvez, quando Sakura o deixasse. A garota havia se casado com Shaoran há alguns meses. Isso o deixava imensamente feliz. Sabia que sua Mestra estava com alguém que a amava. Mas isso também o atormentava. Shaoran e Sakura tinham um ao outro e, como mortais, iriam envelhecer juntos e morrer um dia. E ele? Ele não podia morrer. Estava condenado a vagar para sempre pelo mundo. E ele não queria perder Sakura.

Yue se lembrou do que sentiu logo que conheceu Sakura. Desprezava-a como Mestra. Achava que ninguém poderia substituir Clow, seu querido Mago Clow. Como estava enganado. Seus sentimentos por Sakura logo mudaram, e ele passou a amar e proteger a garota com fervor. Mas ele sabia que, não importa o quanto lutasse, não poderia livrá-la da Morte. Sabia que um dia, Sakura morreria e o deixaria sozinho novamente, assim como Clow fizera. Mas ele não queria mais sofrer. Não queria mais sofrer com a morte de seus entes queridos.

Ah, a Morte. Tão enigmática como a própria vida. Ninguém nunca sabe o que esperar Dela. Ela sempre chega quando menos esperamos, e vai mesmo contra nossa vontade, levando aqueles que amamos e cuidamos nossas vidas inteiras.

O Anjo sentiu uma segunda lágrima rolar pela sua face. Queria poder ser um mortal. Queria poder morrer como todos, saber como é estar do outro lado. Subitamente ele ouviu alguém pronunciar seu nome.

"Yue." chamou uma voz bem conhecida pelo Guardião. "O que aconteceu?"

Ele se virou e viu Sakura parada, observando-o com uma expressão preocupada nos olhos.

"Há semanas não o vejo." falou a garota. "Passou tanto tempo que eu decidi procurá-lo. Não estou surpresa em encontrar você aqui. É seu lugar favorito, não é? Você sempre vem aqui quando quer refletir, pensar, meditar. O que está acontecendo?"

"Não é nada." respondeu o Guardião secamente, enquanto enxugava disfarçadamente as lágrimas. Levantou-se, fazendo força para manter seu jeito durão, embora seu olhar mostrasse o contrário, e denunciasse seu sofrimento.

"Eu sei que algo está te perturbando, Yue. Me conta o que é!" falou Sakura. "Você não precisa guardar tudo para você. Pode confiar em mim. Pode me contar o que for."

Yue abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que podia confiar em Sakura, e contar a ela o que estava sentindo, mas seu orgulho nunca o permitiu fazê-lo. Sempre fora independente e seguro de si, mas agora essa força lhe faltava. Sakura percebeu que ele ainda estava temeroso em lhe revelar algo.

"As vezes, se contarmos o que está nos perturbando, essa coisa vai embora. Desabafe comigo, Yue." falou Sakura docemente.

Então o Anjo cedeu. Guardara suas magoas para si durante tanto tempo, tantos anos. Agora porém, observando sua Mestra, percebeu que havia chegado a hora de compartilhar sua dor com alguém. Sakura se aproximou e parou a sua frente. Yue ergueu a cabeça e seu olhar cruzou com o de Sakura. E que olhar doce ela tinha. Completamente diferente do dele, sempre frio e distante.

Ajoelhando-se, Yue começou a chorar. Sakura delicadamente o abraçou, oferecendo-lhe conforto.

"Calma." falou a garota docemente. "Estou aqui, e não te abandonarei."

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio, interrompido somente pelos soluços de Yue. Quando finalmente se acalmou e reuniu forças, falou;

"Ah, Sakura. Tenho medo. Tenho medo de que um dia você me deixe."

"Nunca vou te deixar." respondeu a garota automaticamente. Yue balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Sabe que isso não é verdade. Sabe que um dia você vai morrer como todas as pessoas; como Clow. E sabe também que eu ficarei novamente sozinho."

Sakura não soube o que falar. Percebeu toda a tristeza que Yue estava sentindo naquele momento. Ela sabia que seu Guardião tinha razão. Não podia fugir da Morte, tampouco enfrentá-la. E sentiu-se triste pelo Destino que aguardava seu Anjo da Guarda.

"Não posso morrer, Sakura." continuou o Guardião. "Estou fadado a percorrer o mundo sem nunca ter descanso. E esse é um destino pior que a Morte: ver aqueles que amo partirem, e eu ficar."

Novamente silêncio. Sakura não tinha palavras. Mas Yue não se importava. Queria somente transmitir à sua Mestra como se sentia. Transmitir a ela o que tantos anos de sofrimento acumulado haviam feito a ele.

"Sempre amei Clow como a um pai." falou o Anjo. "Sempre o protegi com todas as forças. Naquela época, eu não conhecia a Morte. Não tinha consciência da sua existência. Foi somente após o falecimento da irmã de Clow que a conheci."

Yue fechou os olhos. Ainda podia se lembrar nitidamente da conversa que teve com Clow naquele dia...

* * *

O Bruxo acabara de voltar do enterro da irmã caçula. Yue não entendia o que havia acontecido, assim como Kerberus. Ambos observaram Clow entrar na sala com o semblante sério.

"Preciso lhes falar." disse Clow. "Preciso lhes contar algo."

"O que houve, Clow?" indagou Yue. "Ouvi dizer que sua irmã morreu. O que é morrer?"

"É sobre isso que eu queria falar. Nunca falei a vocês sobre a Morte. Mas acho que chegou a hora."

Ambos, Yue e Kerberus fitaram Clow com uma expressão de dúvida estampada em seus rostos. Clow continuou;

"Nunca comentei sobre a Morte com vocês pois vocês são imunes a ela. Pensava que não seria necessário No entanto, tenho de admitir que este foi um erro meu. Mesmo vocês sendo imunes a Morte, eu não sou. Chegará um dia em que eu morrerei, e vocês devem estar preparados para isso."

"Eu não compreendo." disse Yue. "O que é a Morte?"

"A Morte, Yue, é a conseqüência da existência dos seres vivos. Todos os seres vivos desse mundo estão fadados a morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Mas se todos os seres vivos morrem, por que nós somos imunes a Morte? Por acaso não somos seres vivos, Mago Clow?" perguntou Kerberus.

A pergunta era delicada. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Clow ficou confuso.

"Sim." respondeu o Mago. "Mas a diferença é que eu os criei, e os criei para que fossem imunes a Morte."

"Mas se sua vontade pode sobrepujar a Morte, por que então você irá morrer um dia, Clow?" indagou Yue, ainda mais confuso do que estava no início da conversa. Lead Clow olhou o Guardião, pensativo. Era uma indagação difícil de ser respondida. Por um instante, o bruxo permaneceu em silêncio, como se refletisse e estudasse a situação, procurando pela palavra certa a ser dita.

Mas Clow era sábio. Sábio e experto. Calma e habilidosamente, o Mago conseguiu contornar a situação e explicar o que era a Morte para os dois Guardiões. O diálogo entre os três amigos se estendeu por toda aquela tarde e parte da noite. Quando finalmente terminaram de conversar, Clow saiu da sala, bem como Kerberus, deixando um Yue extremamente pensativo sentado sozinho no escuro...

* * *

A noite estava clara. As estrelas brilhavam, e a Lua já ia alta no céu quando Yue terminou de relatar tudo à Sakura. A garota ouviu atentamente o Guardião. Ambos estavam sentados sobre a beirada do edifício agora, olhando para a imensidão vazia do espaço. Era como se o céu não existisse. Em seu lugar, somente infinito. E, de certa forma, estavam corretos. Tudo aquilo era infinito. Era para lá que, um dia, todas as pessoas iriam. Era para lá que ele jamais iria...

Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, ouvindo somente o farfalhar das folhas das árvores que balançavam com o vento. O que na verdade foram poucos minutos, para eles pareceu uma eternidade. Finalmente, Yue tornou a falar:

"Sabe, Sakura... na tarde em que Clow morreu e me deixou, eu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais amaria outra pessoa, para não sofrer. Mas percebi que não poderia fazer isso, pois não poderia negar meus sentimentos. Eu estaria enganando e negando a mim mesmo."

Yue se calou. Por um momento refletiu e viu o quanto esteve errado ao tentar ignorar seus sentimentos. Pensara que seria a forma mais fácil de não sofrer. Fugir de seus sentimentos. E percebeu o quanto havia sido egoísta consigo mesmo. Ignorando seus sentimentos, estaria fugindo de seus problemas, e não enfrentado-os como deveria fazer. Clow teria ficado decepcionado. E as memórias do dia em que Clow morreu invadiram novamente sua mente.

* * *

Era uma típica tarde de primavera. O céu, de um azul profundo e brilhante, estava limpo e claro. Flores das mais variadas formas e cores decoravam todo o jardim, enchendo os olhos de alegria. Era possível ouvir nitidamente o canto dos pássaros: um casal de rouxinóis nos galhos das árvores, uma andorinha que havia pousado no telhado, um canário no parapeito da janela. Era um dia perfeito. Tudo se misturava, formando um ambiente que trazia calma e tranqüilidade aos corações agitados.

Mas a perfeição daquele dia não conseguiu aliviar o peso nos corações de Yue e Kerberus. Há algumas horas atrás, Clow havia anunciado que sua morte se aproximava. Os dois Guardiões ficaram desesperados mas, sem dúvida, Yue era o que mais estava se sentindo mal com o acontecimento.

"Por que, Clow!" perguntou Yue. "Por que você vai-se deixar morrer?"

"É preciso." respondeu o Mago. "Devo cumprir meu destino. Devo cumprir o que o Ciclo da Vida determina."

"Não quero que a Morte chegue até você!" gritou Yue. "Não quero que Ela te alcance!"

Clow apenas sorriu.

"Meu querido Yue, você foi meu amigo por muitos anos." falou o Mago. "Entenda, que tudo tem um ciclo, um tempo. E meu tempo já se esgotou neste mundo. Mas não fique triste. Não há nada para se preocupar."

Yue nada respondeu. O Mago continuou explicando os motivos pela qual a Morte chegava para as pessoas. E Yue aprendeu que a Morte não era algo ruim. Era somente uma conseqüência da vida. Mas ele não podia deixar de sofrer com a partida de seu querido Clow. Seu mestre, seu amigo, seu pai.

Silenciosamente, observou o Livro. Depois de fecharem os olhos de Clow e o enterrarem, teriam que ir para o Livro. E assim o fizeram. Naquela noite, sozinhos naquela casa, os dois Guardiões decidiram que era hora. O primeiro foi Kerberus. Yue viu o amigo brilhar, se transformar em energia pura e desaparecer dentro do Livro. No mesmo instante, na capa, o desenho de um tigre de olhos dourados surgiu. Olhando pela últimas vez aquelas paredes, Yue começou a se concentrar também. Brilhou, se tornou energia, e mergulhou no Livro. Enquanto fazia isso, pensou:

"Nunca aceitarei outro Mestre senão Clow. Nunca mais amarei ninguém. Não sofrerei novamente. Nunca mais..."

* * *

Yue olhava o horizonte com lágrimas nos olhos. A lembrança de Clow ainda doía. Sabia que o Bruxo havia reencarnado na pessoa de Eriol, mas o rapaz jamais voltaria a ser Clow. Sakura o observou, ainda sem dizer nada. A Lua era a única testemunha daquela conversa. Toda a cidade dormia. Yue olhou para Sakura e novamente pôs-se a falar:

"Voltei para o Livro. Passei muito tempo preso lá. Até que pude novamente sair, ser livre. E então eu te conheci. No início, não simpatizei com você, Sakura. Achava que não era digna..."

Sakura somente sorriu.

"Eu sei." sussurrou a garota docemente, interrompendo o Guardião. "Não se preocupe mais com isso."

Yue deu um leve sorriso. Um de seus raros, porém belos sorrisos. Sem ligar para a interrupção da garota, continuou:

"No começo, achei que você não poderia substituir Clow. Como eu estava enganado! Ao logo de todos esses anos aprendi a te amar, Sakura. Claro, quem pode resistir ao seu charme? Você conquista a todos com seu jeito espontâneo de ser."

Sakura limitou-se somente a dar outro sorriso, abaixando o rosto corado. Ela pensou em todos os anos que conhecia Yue. Era verdade. No começo, a relação entre os dois fora um tanto quanto difícil. Mesmo com todos os esforços da garota, Yue se mantinha sempre distante, frio. Mas os anos passaram. O tempo passou. E ninguém melhor que o tempo para resolver problemas. Após alguns anos junto de sua Mestra, os sentimentos de Yue falaram mais alto que qualquer barreira. E ele percebeu que não podia negar seu coração.

"Eu não sabia de tudo isso." falou Sakura lentamente. "Não sabia que se sentia assim. Ah, meu querido Yue. Meu Anjo da Guarda. Gostaria de poder ajudar. Acabar com seu sofrimento."

Yue nada respondeu. Apenas imaginou como seria se ele pudesse morrer. Viu horizontes novos a serem observados, caminhos novos a serem trilhados. Imaginou como seria bom poder voar em direção aos céus, para o infinito da existência. E imaginou-se livre, sem nada para prendê-lo. Não que não fosse feliz com Sakura, mas ele já estava cansado daquela vida de aventuras, batalhas e magia. Seu corpo e sua mente pediam descanso.

"Você pode me ajudar." falou o Anjo. Sakura o olhou com uma expressão curiosa. "Me mate, Sakura."

Foi tudo o que o Guardião falou.

"Não!" gritou a garota. "Não posso!"

"Por que?" perguntou Yue. Sakura pôde notar uma ponta de decepção em seu tom de voz. Depois da conversa que haviam tido, depois de todas as confissões que fizera, Yue esperava que Sakura entendesse que a Morte para ele, não seria nada mais que um descanso. E um descanso merecido.

"Não poderia te matar, Yue. Não teria a coragem." falou Sakura.

"Errado." respondeu o Anjo. "Sei que você tem coragem mais que o suficiente. Você é a garota mais corajosa que existe neste mundo."

"Mas não sou corajosa o suficiente para fazer algo assim." replicou Sakura.

"Você me ama, Sakura?" perguntou Yue. "Você quer me ver feliz?"

"Sim." respondeu a garota.

"Então, por seu amor, me mate. É o único modo de me fazer realmente feliz. Poderei conhecer coisas novas, entender o que é morrer. Entender o que a Morte nos trás. Descansar minha alma de tanta dor."

Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Não queria fazer isso. Não queria que seu querido Anjo a deixasse. Mas Yue estava totalmente disposto e decidido.

"Por favor, Sakura. Se você me ama de verdade, me faça feliz. Tire minha vida."

Yue a observou por um instante. Então, Sakura levantou a cabeça, com uma expressão firme no rosto.

"Pois bem." falou a garota. "Se isso te fará feliz, estou disposta a atender seu pedido. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, meu Anjo."

Yue não pôde deixar de sorrir. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, tantos séculos, poderia dormir, sonhar. O Guardião observou Sakura pegar a chave que carregava em seu pescoço.

"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!"

A chave tomou a forma do báculo da estrela. Sakura tateou os bolsos, em busca de uma carta... a Carta. Rapidamente a garota encontrou o que procurava. Contemplou a carta por um tempo. "A Esperança". Era o que estava escrito logo abaixo da figura de uma menina segurando um coração com asas.

Sakura se aproximou de Yue. Ficaram frente a frente. Sakura fitou o Guardião bem no fundo de seus olhos azuis. Delicadamente, a garota beijou a testa de seu Anjo. Se abraçaram fortemente, aproveitando o último momento que tinham. Então Sakura se afastou.

"Espero que você esteja certo do que está me pedindo." falou Sakura.

"Estou." falou Yue.

"Pois bem." falou Sakura. "Carta mágica! Escute meu pedido e atenda ao desejo mais forte que existe no coração dessa pessoa! Esperança!"

Uma forte luz emanou da carta, cegando tanto Sakura quanto Yue. Então, a luz envolveu Yue num globo azulado. O Anjo flutuou alguns metros acima do solo, a luz brilhando cada vez mais. Sakura assistia a tudo sentindo seu coração apertar. Teria feito a coisa certa? Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Depois de realizar o pedido de seu Anjo da Guarda, ela duvidava de sua decisão. No fundo de seu coração porém, ela sabia que era isso que Yue queria. Era isso que o faria feliz e nada mais. Afinal, ele merecia descansar após tanto tempo. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, Sakura não pôde deixar de chorar. Ajoelhou-se no chão, e deixou que as lágrimas corressem. Deixou que a Lua, com todo seu esplendor, lavasse sua alma e acalmasse seu coração.

* * *

Dentro do globo de luz, Yue pensava. Pensava não em sua decisão, mas em Sakura. Ela era o anjo, não ele. Era ela que sempre se sacrificava pelos outros, que se importava com os sentimentos alheios mais do que com os seus próprios.

E num turbilhão, todas as suas lembranças lhe voltaram à memória. Toda a sua vida passou diante de seus olhos em apenas alguns segundos.

Pensou em Kerberus, em Eriol e em Shaoran. Pensou em Tomoyo e em todos que ele conhecera. Pensou em todas as aventuras que vivera ao longo de sua vida. Mas pensou principalmente em Clow e em Sakura. Pensou nas duas pessoas que haviam sido seus mestres, seus amigos, sua família. Lembrou-se de todos os bons momentos que vivera ao lado deles e agradeceu. Havia apreciado cada segundo junto de seus amigos. Agora, finalmente, estava livre. Livre para voar. Livre para percorrer os céus. Livre para sonhar.

Naquele momento, envolvido por aquele imenso globo de luz, Yue se recordou das palavras de um velho bruxo inglês: "Para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a aventura seguinte."

Respirou fundo. Como se tomado por uma fadiga repentina, o Anjo sentiu-se extremamente cansado. Lentamente, fechou os olhos, e uma paz sem igual tomou seu espírito. Sua hora estava chegando. Sorrindo, sussurrou:

"Obrigado, Sakura. Eu te amo muito. Adeus."

* * *

Quando tudo acabou, quando a luz finalmente desapareceu, o corpo do Guardião jazia no chão. Sakura abriu os olhos, e lentamente se aproximou de Yue. Estava morto, mas possuía uma expressão que transmitia muita paz. Seus lábios mostravam um leve sorriso. O Guardião morrera feliz. E ali, olhando para aquele ser tão belo, Sakura soube que tinha tomado a decisão correta.

"Espero que descanse em paz, Yue. Que você seja feliz, aonde quer que esteja. Adeus, meu querido Anjo. Meu servo, meu amigo, meu irmão."

Sakura olhou para cima, e fitou o céu, estampado de estrelas. Ao fundo, visualizou a Lua. Havia algo nela, algo diferente. A Lua lhe parecia mais brilhante que antes. Era como se ela estivesse feliz, em paz. Sakura não conseguiu dizer exatamente o que era, mas a simples visão da Lua nunca antes havia lhe transmitido tanta paz e tanta tranqüilidade...

* * *

Espero imensamente que tenham gostado. Sempre achei que o Yue era um personagem interessante de ser trabalhado, principalmente com relação a sua parte sentimental. Sempre vi aquele jeito mal humorado dele como uma casca que escondia sua verdadeira personalidade. Críticas comentário ou sugestões, me mandem um e-mail. Estarei aguardando ansiosamente.

Peace and Love to all of you

Felipe S. Kai


End file.
